Theodore Roosevelt
Theodore Roosevelt is the host/mascot of the ERB News videos, who also battled Winston Churchill in Theodore Roosevelt vs Winston Churchill. He has also co-hosted an ERB News with Adam Smith and another with his cousin, Franklin D. Roosevelt. Information on the host Theodore "Teddy" Roosevelt Jr. was born on October 27th, 1858, in New York City, New York. He was an American politician, author, naturalist, explorer, founder of several national parks, and historian who served as the 26th President of the United States. He was a leader of the Republican Party and founder of the Progressive Party. He is noted for his exuberant personality, range of interests and achievements, and his leadership of the Progressive Movement, as well as his "cowboy" persona and robust masculinity. One lasting popular legacy of Roosevelt are the stuffed teddy bears named after him following an incident on a hunting trip in Mississippi in 1902, when Roosevelt famously refused to shoot a defenseless American black bear. He died of cardiovascular disease at the age of 60 on January 6th, 1919, in Cove Neck, New York. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' Bully! A challenge! I love competition! Now where would I mount the stuffed head of a Winston? (Ha!) I'm into fitness, digging ditches through an isthmus, Rough riding down to Cuba like, "What's up, bitches?!" I keep my rhymes pure like my food and drugs! I'm an American stud, and you're the British Elmer Fudd! I mean for Christ's sake look at that mug! At least grow a spruce mustache and cover part of it up! And let's face it, you're not all that great! You tossed away lives in Gallipoli like they were scraps off your plate! Your whole miserable country is the size of one state! I could see my way through running that without donning my pince-nez! Don't go toe to toe with me, you bloated drunk old man! Why don't you do-si-do on over to a twelve-step program? I'll bust a trust fund lush with my American muscles, So walk softly over here and give my big stick a suckles! 'Verse 2:' My parents died when they were young, and it was morbid, But at least they didn't ditch me while they were alive like yours did! Oh shit! World War too soon? Well, Teddy's dropping bombs, so you best go hide in your tube! (Ooh!) You should be ashamed of your military honor! Everyone knows you're back at home like, "Thank God for Pearl Harbor!" Don't worry, the US will give you a pass! Just change your poster to "Keep calm and kiss my cousin's ass!" 'Verse 3:' A bullet can't stop the Bull Moose! TR will give WC the full deuce! ERB News Theodore Roosevelt announced the release of the following battles: 'Season 2:' *Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury *Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney *Doc Brown vs Doctor Who *Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood *Batman vs Sherlock Holmes *Moses vs Santa Claus 'Season 3:' *Hitler vs Vader 3 *Blackbeard vs Al Capone *Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc *Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso *Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali *Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge *Rick Grimes vs Walter White *Goku vs Superman *Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe *Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye *George Washington vs William Wallace *Artists vs TMNT 'Season 4:' *Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted *David Copperfield vs Harry Houdini *Terminator vs Robocop *Eastern Philosophers vs Western Philosophers *Shaka Zulu vs Julius Caesar *Jim Henson vs Stan Lee Trivia *Roosevelt is the only host to have hosted five different ERB News videos so far. *He is the sixth U.S. President to rap, after Abe Lincoln, Barack Obama, George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, and Donald Trump. **He is the second to be portrayed by EpicLLOYD, after Donald Trump. *His face made an appearance in Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson on Mount Rushmore. **He later appeared in his own battle, where his face was shown again on Mount Rushmore. *He is the ninth rapper to appear in black-and-white. **He is the eighth rapper to appear both in color and in black-and-white during the battle, after Adolf Hitler, Elvis Presley, Marilyn Monroe, Martin Luther King, Jr., Harry Houdini, Frederick Douglass, and Tony Hawk. *According to a reddit comment, he was planned to never appear in a rap battle and was considered better off as a host. Gallery Theodore Roosevelt in the Citizenship in a Republic speech.png|A mimic of the famous photograph of Roosevelt captured during the Citizenship in a Republic speech Theodore Roosevelt Scrapped Title Card.png|Theodore Roosevelt's scrapped title card Teddy Hulk.png|A picture of Roosevelt as the Hulk posted on ERB's official Instagram account Merchandise See also: Merchandise Shirt grey curve grande.jpg|Teddy T-Shirt - Grey ($22.00)|link=https://www.erbmerch.com/products/grey-teddy-t-shirt Shirt green curve grande.jpg|Teddy T-Shirt - Green ($22.00)|link=https://www.erbmerch.com/products/green-teddy-t-shirt Shirt blue curve grande.jpg|Teddy T-Shirt - Blue ($22.00)|link=https://www.erbmerch.com/products/blue-teddy-t-shirt Related videos Epic Rap Battles of History News with Theodore Roosevelt. Epic Rap Battles of History News with Teddy Roosevelt 2 Epic Rap Battles of History News with Adam Smith. Epic Rap Battles of History News, Season 3.5 Epic Rap Battles of History News, Season 4.5 Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:ERB News Category:ERB News Host Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Theodore Roosevelt vs Winston Churchill Category:EpicLLOYD